Guilty Pleasures
by dotdotdotcolonO
Summary: After having 'hot hybrid sex' in the woods with Klaus, Caroline just can't seem to forget about him. Every time Tyler makes a move on her, she feels nothing. Little did she know, Klaus's every thought was about a certain bubbly blonde... Starts from 5x11, may include scenes from future TVD and The Originals episodes. Rated M for lemons and language.


AN  
Hey guys! For those who have read stories by i-am-a-wiLD-one (the '-' are supposed to be '.'s but idk why but the site keeps cancelling out my name) , just let y'all know, I'm her...or she's me...I've decided to start a new account cos I want a fresh start...but no worries, I'll try to update the stories on my other account as well! I've just been really busy...sigh...anyway for those who don't know, I'm 14 (gonna be 15 this year) and I started writing on the site when I was 13. I like writing smut n stuff, so if ur not into that LEAVE NOW! If not, then read on and enjoy!:)

P.S I know I'm shamelessly promoting myself but please check out my other stories, A Match Made In Heaven, Hell, And Everything In Between and True Happiness on my other account (i-am-a-wiLD-one) and favourite, follow and review! Love y'all!:)

~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or The Vampire Diaries, that all belongs to Julie Plec and whoever I don't really know how this goes...

ANYWAY,  
CPOV

The words that came out of my mouth released a heavy weight off my chest, which I realised was the lies that I kept feeding him, my friends, even myself. I finally told him how I really felt, that all this time his feelings weren't completely unreciprocated. His eyes were wide with hope as they stared into mine, searching for any signs of deceit, but I had never been more honest in my life. For the first time in my life, I wasn't hiding behind a bubbly blonde facade and denying what I really wanted deep down inside me. For the first time in my life, I was giving in to my guilty pleasure. His eyes lit up as he said,

"I will leave town and never come back. I promise, Caroline."

His eyes shone with sincerity as he gave me his word. I took a step closer, leaning towards him.

"Good."

He leaned forward and captured my lips with his, his soft lips moving against mine as his stubble chaffed against my cheeks. His tongue delved into my mouth caressing my own as I explored the depths of his mouth. I clutched his neck, pulling him closer, desperate for more. We pulled apart briefly, smiling, and then came back into an embrace like wild cats, our passion running high.

He vamp sped me to the nearest tree, aligning his body perfectly with mine so I could feel his muscles pressed against me. I pushed off his leather jacket heatedly while he ripped open my top. My bra strap fell down my arm as I leaned forward to taste his lips again. I wiggled out of my bottoms while he yanked down his jeans as I pulled his shirt over his head.

Staring at his bare chest, my eyes clouded over with lust. The one time when I helped him while he was under the influence of Silas, I was too busy to check him out. But now that I did, to call him hot would be a sever understatement. He was an Adonis, his abs looked like they had been sculpted in marble. A thin trail of hair led my eyes from his belly button to the rim off his boxes. As I reached for the waistband, his hands slapped mine away.

"You're far too overdressed, love." He said in a husky voice, that oozed of sex.

If it was even possible, more moisture pooled between my legs. He unclasped my bra like a pro, and tossed it behind him. This snapped me out of my haze of lust.

"Hey! That was agent provocateur! I can't believe you just threw it in the woods, you-"

He captured my lips once more, silencing me.

"I'll buy you a dozen more, sweetheart. But I think we have more pressing matters right now."

To prove his point, he pressed his erection against my core. I lost all sense as I felt the big hard bulge press against me. Shoving him to the ground, I straddled him, sliding skin over skin as I made my way across his chest, to his prominent hipbones, to his boxers. I slid them off him, finding delight in the way his cock popped out. I leaned down, laying a few strategically placed kisses around his throbbing member before placing an innocent kiss on the tip while my eyes stared into his with my dirty intentions stated clearly in my gaze. He groaned in frustration. I began licking the sides of him till a drop of pre cum appeared at his tip. Rubbing my thumb against his head, I spread his pre cum over his dick. He moaned, desperate for more.

Finally, I enveloped him with the warmth of my mouth, sliding my tongue over the tip. I took him to the back off my throat and let it go with a pop. I revelled in the sounds coming out of his mouth. I began sucking him while humming loudly, sending the vibrations from my throat to his cock sending him jerking. He thrust his hands into my blonde curls he came closer to the edge. Taking him deep into my throat, I stared deep into his hazel eyes, pushing him over the edge. With a yell, he came, shaking and jerking around me.

With a sigh, he relaxed against the grass. Without warning, he flipped us over, pressing his body to mine. He reached down and ripped apart my undies before slipping a finger into my wet pussy. He thrust his finger into me while he palmed my breast, rolling my nipples between his forefinger and thumb. I moaned loudly while clutching my other breast. He stopped, lifting his hand from the apex of my thighs, before sticking his index finger into his mouth, sucking my juices from it. I became even wetter at the sight, thrusting my hips up desperately to try to grind against him. He positioned himself over my entrance and entered me slowly. We moaned together at how the other felt, feeling ecstasy at being deliciously stretched by his big member. He began thrusting hard into me grunts coming out of his mouth. The friction felt so good as he pounded into me. He pulled my legs up, placing my ankles on each of his shoulders. Years of cheerleading allowed me to do it with ease. The new angle this provided made him rub against my clit, sending sparks of ecstasy through me. He could also thrust into me deeper this way.

Unintelligible sounds began emitting from my mouth as I climbed higher and higher. I clutched his back digging my nails in as I moaned loudly. With a deep thrust, I came loudly, screaming his name into the woods. He body shuddered above mine as he came, yelling my name out, riding out our orgasms as he continued thrusting.

Finally, he stopped and slumped to the ground next to me. Turning towards him, I smiled and giggled happily. He smiled back at me, his sinful dimples displayed proudly at me.

"That was...that was...just incredible." I struggled for words.

"It was amazing..." He agreed.

He sighed at brushed my curls back, staring into my cerulean blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful, love, you don't know how much power you hold over me."

"You're not too bad yourself, Mr Mikealson."

He chuckled and leaned forward to press his lips against mine softly. I moved my lips against him gently.

Pulling back, I said,

"Ready for round 2?"

He laughed loudly.

"You're insatiable, sweetheart. But I live to please."

He captured my lips again, and continued having hot hybrid sex till the sun set.

AN  
How did u guys like that? PLS PLS review and tell me what you think! OH and review and tell me what u guys think of the latest TVD and The Originals episodes! I think they were just AWESOME AHHH! I was just crying and fangirling when my OTP (Klaroline) finally came true OMG I need to stop spazzing! Anyway pls remember to FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!

Reviews are like hot chocolate to me...and I need something to go with my marshmallows!:)

Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, 'live to please' was an inspiration from 50 shades of grey...


End file.
